Trouble! Mama's Here!
is the 11th episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on September 17th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story967 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Trouble! Mama's Here!" Synopsis Naomi's mom arrives in town, putting Naomi on defensive about her career and her love life. But that's just the beginning of the troubles now that Juggler has finally obtained the final card he needs... Plot The SSP are seen taking a bath in a bathhouse when Naomi asks Gai to pretend to be her boyfriend (much to the shock and devastation of Shin and Jetta). Unsure of why she is asking him for the favor, Gai complies. Sometime later, it is soon revealed why: Naomi's excitable and overbearing mother is visiting, and she is expecting Naomi to be settling down so that she herself may retire and have Naomi carry on the family name. Having dinner at an upper-class restaurant, the date goes rather smoothly, save to Naomi's mom's smotherly nature. During dinner though, Gai and Naomi and shocked by the sudden appearance of Jugglus Juggler. As Juggler is about to state his intentions though, he is continuously cut-off by Naomi's mom, who is smitten by his appearance. Despite being bothered by her, Juggler manages to warn Gai that his plan is about to go underway now that he has the King Demon Beast cards and the Ultraman Belial card in his posession, much to Gai's concern. During the commotion, panic suddenly ensues as Gai and company are confronted by a giant manifestation of Princess Tamayura. Tamayura warns Gai that a grave calamity is about to occur (much to Juggler's comical jealously as he was trying to tell Gai about that but was unable to due to Naomi's mom bothering him.) The SSP looks into more information about Tamayura's past and Shin discovers that in addition to being a princess, Tamayura also had psychic abilities. Long ago, she was kidnapped by the Great King Demon Beast, Maga-Orochi. However, she was saved by an unknown hero who defeated Maga-Orochi and used his power to seal the monster deep within the forbidden forest the princess resides in. Knowing that Juggler plans on releasing that monster, Gai heads out to stop Juggler himself. The SSP are about to head out too, but are stopped by Naomi's mom, who orders that Naomi come home with her as she deems her job too dangerous. During which, the barrier begins to break and against her mom's wishes, Naomi and the SSP (and VTL) head out to help Gai. Arriving at the forbidden forest, Juggler sheds his human form again and engages Gai in battle once more before they are stopped by Tamayura, who pleads with Juggler not to release the monster. Her pleas fall on deaf ears as Juggler proceeds to summon all of the King Demon Beasts at once, which brings Maga-Orochi's sealed tomb to the surface, where its barrier (protected by a Zoffy Card) is shattered by the Ultraman Belial Card. Free once more, Maga-Orochi rampages on Tokyo, destroying everything in its path. Knowing he had to fight back, Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb and he faces Maga-Orochi head on. However, Maga-Orochi's immense strength from possessing the other King Demon Beasts inside it allows the beast to withstand all of Orb's strongest attacks, including his Sperion Ray, the Orb Lancer Shoot, and the Trident Slash in his Specium Zepellion and Hurricane Slash forms, all without receiving any damage whatsoever. Finally in a desperate attempt, Orb switches to Burnmite form and attacks Maga-Orochi with the Stobium Dynamite. The attack however only coats the beast in burnt stone, and after freeing itself, Maga-Orochi blasts Orb with his Maga Thunderclap attack, which takes Orb down after a few strikes and Orb turns back into Gai, who falls unconscious. Juggler then emerges from where Gai has fallen and steals his ultra card case, laughing manically that he has won. During which Maga-Orochi resumes its rampage, destroying everything in its path... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When the SSP discusses Tamayura-hime's past, Jetta quotes word-for-word the Ultraman episode title, "The Demons Rise Again". Errors *When switching to his Hurricane Slash form, the transformation's musical cue plays over the main score that plays during Ultraman Orb's battle with Maga-Orochi. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes